Doctor Who: The War of One
by RobertPirate
Summary: The Doctor and Eliza travel to World War I at the Battle of Amiens. However, he is caught in the middle of the biggest battle in the war as something is afoot...


EPISODE ONE

The Doctor and Eliza Shawn were in the TARDIS, and the two were standing there in the TARDIS.

"Hmm. How about we go to Trelabus, the planet with lots and lots of caves?" The Doctor asked.

"Anywhere is better then just standing in space," Eliza remarked.

"Allright then," The Doctor said.

SHREEN! The TARDIS suddenly was landing, but not in the right place.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked.

"Some force has knocked the TARDIS over to another place, don't know where," The Doctor responded.

The TARDIS then materialized in a field.

"I don't know where we are, but it does look lovely, don't it?" The Doctor said.

"Not really. It looks a little grey," Eliza said.

"Hmm, you're right," The Doctor responded.

"This place looks like a field of-" Eliza noted.

BOOM! An explosion then rocked the field, a few feet off the TARDIS. There were people marching on the field as other people were on the field.

"Oh boy, oh dear," The Doctor muttered.

"We've landed...In Amiens. 1918. World War I," The Doctor chillingly explained.

"Doctor, this is a very bad place to land, let's get out of here," Eliza said.

"Hmm. You're right. Even for me, this sounds off for me. This is a battle not in flux, it can't be changed. Both of us know what happens on this battle," The Doctor answered.

The two walked back to the TARDIS, but the doors then shut, leaving the two stranded.

"I think the TARDIS wants us to fix something, don't know what though," The Doctor responded.

"But what can we do? This battle is already in flux or something, we can't do a thing about it-" Eliza inquired.

"Quiet, stay quiet for one moment," The Doctor interupted.

He saw a tiny little thing, about three foot tall. It was going towards the English side of the battle.

"Hmm. That sounds a little suspicous, don't you think?" The Doctor asked.

"Yea, a little. But it's a small thing, what can it do?" Eliza answered.

"I have no clue. Not yet anyway," The Doctor responded.

"Hands up! Who are you, and what are you doing on the battlefield?" A German soldier yelled.

"How come I can understand him?" Eliza whispered.

"The TARDIS translates any language," The Doctor responded.

"You are an enemy! What is this weapon? Either way, you will be taken to my superiors, " The German (Who was named Klaus) responded.

The Doctor and Eliza were walking with him, to his German leaders, hoping they would not die on this battlefield.

To be continued...

EPISODE TWO

Klaus, The Doctor, and Eliza were walking on the battlefield, as Klaus had the two as hostages as they were close to the German base.

"What can we do Doctor?" Eliza whispered to the Doctor.

'Nothing, really. Just go with this, I'm sure we'll be fine, never doubt me. That's worked for me...Some of the time, anyway," The Doctor responded.

"Allright. We are at the base, where we will interogate you. Speak, Doctor," Klaus annouced.

The base had an army of Germans ready to fight for their country, as a General walked up to the three.

"Who are these three you have brought to our base?" The General asked.

"They are hostage prisoners, General Zimmerman. I found them on the battlefield, and I thought to bring them here," Klaus responded.

"Ah. Good. Get your weapon ready for battle, Private Meyer." Zimmerman replied.

Klaus then proceeded to grab his weapon, leaving the two alone as Zimmerman walked away, ready for battle against the Allies.

"Well, now what Doctor? We are stuck in a German b base that is ready to fight. What will they do with us?" Eliza asked.

"I think they might use us for battle, like scientists. There are troops out there, ready to fight," The Doctor responded.

SLAM! Suddenly a band of troops went in the base, but they weren't German.

"When I say wal to them, do it. Walk to them," The Doctor said as they walked with the troops.

"You'll come with us-Wait, why did I say that, you're already with us," A soldier remarked as they ran out of the base, back to their own base.

"We saw you being taken by the Germans, you looked important, so we took you back. You don't mind, right? By the way, names Gregory, what's yours?" Gregory added.

"I am The Doctor, and this is my companion Eliza Shawn," The Doctor responded.

"Gregory! Ready for battle in 5 mintues!" Commander Nell yelled.

Gregory then ran towards hiis weapon, getting ready as the battle then proceeded to start. But something was wrong. The battle was getting slower as those invisible things reappeared. And then time slowed down. For everyone except The Doctor.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on this Battlefield?" The Doctor asked.

"I am Hartker. I am one of many of the DeMons. And we have come here to fix Time," Hartker responded.

"No you're not. this is a non-fixed point in time. You're here for something else," The Doctor remarked.

"Hmm. Correct. You can leave this place and leave us alone, Doctor," Hartker said.

'I was, except I cannot let you do this to Time," The Doctor repolied.

"Then you will not be spared in this,' Hartker remarked.

To be continued...

EPISODE THREE

The battle was then fasted back as the DeMons dissapeared. The Doctor they would be back.

"Doctor, what was that?' Eliza asked.

"Time slowed down because of the DeMons special ability to do that. I don't know how they got here..." The Doctor responded.

"What can we do?" Eliza added.

"Make sure the Allies win the battle. we really can't do much now,' The Doctor said.

And so the Battle of Amiens got ready to begin, as the DeMons were ready at the middle, waiting for it to get in motion.

"Gregory, are you ready for battle?" Commander Nell asked.

"Ready to go, sir," Gregory responded.

"Doctor, would you like to fight in this battle?" Nell asked.

"No, I'm not a fighter, I'm a healer." The Doctor responded.

"I wish I could stop this battle from happening and save lives, but no I can't. Time is in flux, yes time is always like that. Time loves to do this doesn't it, correct Eliza?" The Doctor muttered to himself.

"Doctor, what about those DeMons you talked about?" Eliza asked.

"Their plan is to change time for the bad, in other words let the Germans win..." The Doctor responded.

"Yea, but what can we do?" Eliza asked.

"I wonder..." The Doctor said back.

The battle was going on, and yet the sides were not at the middle just yet. They were firing, but they hadn't met at the middle just yet.

"What we must do is stop the DeMons. How is always a great question, but due for another time," The Doctor responded.

"I got an idea, but it will need you, and some jelly babies!" The Doctor hollered as he got to work.

10 mintues later, The Doctor had Elia, parts, his sonic, and jelly babies to help as the Allies and Germans were 10 mintues away from shooting face to face in a literal sense.

"Eliza, pass me the Darzionle, I mean the big metal part," The Doctor said.

"I think it's this one, here we go," Eliza replied.

"Good. Now let's get to the battlefield, and stop all this," The Doctor said.

The Doctor and Eliza then ran to the battlefield, just avoiding the soldiers as they saw the DeMons, ready to begin their plan.

"Ah the Doctor is here to witness our plan come to action," Hartker remarked.

"Why are you here in World War One in the most important time for the Allies?" Eliza asked.

"We are here to have Time go our own way. We want the Germans to win this war and eventually the world. The Depression would never happen and WWII won't happen, thus our actions make sense," Hartker explained.

"No. The Allies win the battle and stop the domination of the Empire, I can't let you do this," The Doctor responded angerly.

"You can out of here now, or you will be forced out," The Doctor added.

"Go ahead. try and stop us," Hartker taunted.

The Doctor then got his gadget out, but it didn't go for the DeMons, it went for the battlefield.

"What is going on? The Doctor can't hurt us!" Hartker yelled in triumph.

"Oh not exactly..." The Doctor remarked.

The battlefield was protected but everything not in the city radius would be vaporized.

"You tricked us!" Hartker yelled.

"No, you tricked yourselves," The Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Eliza ran back to the TARDIS quickly as the machine would be full in one minute.

"Doctor? DOCTOR!" Hartker yelled as the machine was full, but the TARDIS was already gone.

The battlefield was then restored as Gregory along with Commander Nell charged at the Germans.

"So, where do you want to go next? Shalkda Galaxy looks nice this time of time, at least that's what I heard," The Doctor said.

"Sure, let's go" Eliza brightned as the TARDIS was now set for Shalkda...

Time was taken out, and it came to a vortex of time to be disposed of.

"Please, let me go," Hartker pleaded with the person in black as he managed the vortex...

"You will be disposed, but the others will be okay. Just let them watch though..." The man responded.

"NO!" Hartker yelled.

Silence then proceeded...

This ends The War of One

Next Week: The Excutioner's Game


End file.
